Inspector Maigret
is a French detective. He appeared in Lupin Vs. the Mystery Man with Two Faces. Synopsis Not much is known about Inspector Maigret in the series except both Lupin and Monsieur Daré were disguised as him, the latter destroyed his own work and blamed on Lupin so he could use him as a weather vane. Inspector Zenigata did receive a phone call from Maigret though informing about the impostor when they were both in the building. The only information given when it was not Lupin or Monsieur Daré disguised was that he works for the Police Judiciaire de Paris. Source material Jules Maigret (Jules Amedée François Maigret or Jules-Joseph Anthelme Maigret to give his full name) was created by Georges Simenon, a Belgian writer. He was inspired and later became friends with Marcel Guillaume who he considered the greatest French detective, later stories were also influenced by his successor Georges Massu. Maigret was considered a simple, ordinary man. While he appears gruff, moody and withdrawn being a large broad shouldered person, he is patient and fair. He usually appears with a pipe however in most appearances removes the hat and pipe when he is at someones house. Before settling with Maigret, Georges Simenon was already writing stories including Yves Jarry who was like Arsène Lupin however while he enjoyed writing the character, it felt that it was too similar to popular stories at the time so he slowly came up with the detective. The idea was that Maigret was opposite to Jarry in terms of characteristics (a bit like how Zenigata is opposite to Lupin) however it was decided to focus on the detective. Four prototype novels and three short stories written in the summer of 1929 featured the character. After getting the feeling on how to write the character, the first "official" story Pietr-le-Letton was written. There are seventy-five novels and twenty-eight short stories in the Maigret series written by Simenon, not included stories by other writers. For the Lupin III version, it is likely to be based on the TV series Les Enquêtes du commissaire Maigret who Jean Richard played Maigret that the author himself disliked his portrayal of the character. Stories Note: The stories are listed in written order rather than published order. Prototype Stories *''Night Train'' (Train de nuit; published 1930) *''The Girl with the Pearls'' (La jeune fille aux perles; published 1932) *''The Redhead'' (La femme rousse; published April 1933) *''The House of Anxiety'' (La Maison de l'inquiétude; published March 1930) Novels *''The Strange Case of Peter the Lett'' / The Case of Peter the Lett / Maigret and the Enigmatic Lett / Pietr the Latvian (Pietr-le-Letton; May 1931) *''The Crime at Lock 14'' / Maigret Meets a Milord / Lock 14 / The Carter of La Providence (Le Charretier de la Providence; March 1931) *''The Death of Monsieur Gallet'' / Maigret Stonewalled / The Late Monsieur Gallet (M. Gallet décédé; February 1931) *''The Crime of Inspector Maigret'' / Maigret and the Hundred Gibbets / The Hanged Man of Saint-Pholien (Le Pendu de Saint-Pholien; February 1931) *''A Battle of Nerves'' / Maigret's War of Nerves / A Man's Head (La Tête d'un homme [reissue title L'Homme de la Tour Eiffel]; September 1931) *''A Face for a Clue'' / Maigret and the Concarneau Murders / Maigret and the Yellow Dog / The Yellow Dog (Le Chien jaune; April 1931) *''Maigret at the Crossroads'' / The Night at the Crossroads / Night at the Crossroads (La Nuit du carrefour; June 1931) *''Maigret in Holland'' / A Crime in Holland (Un Crime en Hollande; July 1931) *''The Sailors' Rendezvous'' / Maigret Answers a Plea / The Grand Banks Cafe (Au Rendez-vous des Terre-Neuves; August 1931) *''At the Gai Moulin'' / Maigret at the Gai Moulin / The Dancer at the Gai Moulin (La Danseuse du Gai-Moulin; November 1931) *''Guinguette by the Seine'' / Maigret and the Tavern by the Seine / Maigret to the Rescue '' / ''A Spot by the Seine / The Bar on the Seine / The Two-Penny Bar (La Guinguette à deux sous; December 1931) *''The Shadow in the Courtyard'' / Maigret Mystified / The Shadow Puppet (L'Ombre chinoise; January 1932) *''Maigret and the Countess'' / Maigret Goes Home / Maigret on Home Ground / The Saint-Fiacre Affair (L'Affaire Saint-Fiacre; February 1932) *''Maigret and the Flemish Shop'' / The Flemish Shop / The Flemish House (Chez les Flamands; March 1932) *''Death of a Harbour Master'' / Maigret and the Death of a Harbor Master / The Port of Shadows (Le Port des brumes; May 1932) *''The Madman of Bergerac'' (Le Fou de Bergerac; April 1932) *''Maigret on the Riviera'' / Liberty Bar (Liberty Bar; July 1932) *''The Lock at Charenton'' / Maigret Sits It Out / Lock No. 1 (L'Écluse nº 1; June 1933) *''Maigret Returns'' / Maigret (Maigret; March 1934) *''Maigret in Exile'' / The Judge's House (La Maison du juge; written January 1940 October 1942) *''Maigret and the Hotel Majestic'' / The Hotel Majestic / The Cellars of the Majestic (Les Caves du Majestic; written December 1939 October 1942) *''Maigret and the Spinster'' / Cécile is Dead (Cécile est morte; written December 1940 October 1942) *''Maigret and the Fortuneteller'' / Signed, Picpus (Signé Picpus; written 1941 1942) *''Maigret and the Toy Village'' / Félicie (Félicie est là; 1942) *''Maigret's Rival'' / Inspector Cadaver (L'Inspecteur Cadavre; 1942) *''Maigret in Retirement'' / Maigret Gets Angry (Maigret se fâche; July 1947) *''Inspector Maigret in New York's Underworld'' / Maigret in New York's Underworld / Maigret in New York (Maigret à New York; July 1947) *''A Summer Holiday'' / No Vacation for Maigret / Maigret on Holiday (Les Vacances de Maigret; June 1948) *''Maigret's Dead Man'' / Maigret's Special Murder (Maigret et son mort May 1948) *''Maigret's First Case'' (La première enquête de Maigret; February 1949) *''My Friend Maigret'' / The Methods of Maigret (Mon ami Maigret; June 1949) *''Maigret and the Coroner'' / Maigret at the Coroner's (Maigret chez le coroner; October 1949) *''Maigret and the Old Lady'' (Maigret et la vieille dame; February 1950) *''Madame Maigret's Own Case'' / Madame Maigret's Friend / The Friend of Madame Maigret (L'Amie de madame Maigret; May 1950) *''Maigret's Memoirs'' (Les Mémoires de Maigret; January 1951) *''Maigret and the Strangled Stripper'' / Maigret in Montmartre / Inspector Maigret and the Strangled Stripper / Maigret at Picratt's (Maigret au Picratt's; April 1951) *''Maigret Takes a Room'' / Maigret Rents a Room (Maigret en meublé; July 1951) *''Inspector Maigret and the Burglar's Wife'' / Maigret and the Burglar's Wife / Maigret and the Tall Woman (Maigret et la Grande Perche; October 1951) *''Inspector Maigret and the Killers'' / Maigret and the Gangsters / Maigret, Lognon and the Gangsters (Maigret, Lognon et les Gangsters; February 1952) *''Maigret's Revolver'' (Le Revolver de Maigret; September 1952) *''Maigret and the Man on the Boulevard'' / Maigret and the Man on the Bench (Maigret et l'Homme du banc; January 1953) *''Maigret Afraid'' / Maigret is Afraid (Maigret a peur; July 1953) *''Maigret's Mistake'' (Maigret se trompe; November 1953) *''Maigret Goes to School'' (Maigret à l'école; March 1954) *''Inspector Maigret and the Dead Girl'' / Maigret and the Young Girl (Maigret et la Jeune Morte; June 1954) *''Maigret and the Minister'' / Maigret and the Calame Report (Maigret chez le ministre; November 1954) *''Maigret and the Headless Corpse'' (Maigret et le Corps sans tête; June 1955) *''Maigret Sets a Trap'' (Maigret tend un piège; October 1955) *''Maigret's Failure'' (Un échec de Maigret; September 1956) *''Maigret's Little Joke'' / None of Maigret's Business / Maigret Enjoys Himself (Maigret s'amuse; March 1957) *''Maigret and the Millionaires'' / Maigret Travels (Maigret voyage; December 1957) *''Maigret Has Scruples'' / Maigret's Doubts (Les Scrupules de Maigret; June 1958) *''Maigret and the Reluctant Witnesses'' (Maigret et les Témoins récalcitrants; March 1959) *''Maigret Has Doubts'' / Maigret's Secret (Une confidence de Maigret; September 1959) *''Maigret in Court'' (Maigret aux assises; May 1960) *''Maigret in Society'' / Maigret and the Old People (Maigret et les Vieillards; November 1960) *''Maigret and the Lazy Burglar'' (Maigret et le Voleur paresseux; November 1961) *''Maigret and the Black Sheep'' / Maigret and the Good People of Montparnasse (Maigret et les Braves Gens; April 1962) *''Maigret and the Saturday Caller'' (Maigret et le Client du samedi; November 1962) *''Maigret and the Dosser'' / Maigret and the Bum / Maigret and the Tramp (Maigret et le Clochard; 1963, published in Le Figaro) *''Maigret Loses His Temper'' / Maigret's Temper (La Colère de Maigret; 1963, published in Le Figaro) *''Maigret and the Ghost'' / Maigret and the Apparition (Maigret et le Fantôme; July 1964) *''Maigret on the Defensive'' (Maigret se défend; November 1964) *''The Patience of Maigret'' / Maigret Bides His Time (La Patience de Maigret; November 1965) *''Maigret and the Nahour Case'' (Maigret et l'Affaire Nahour; December 1966) *''Maigret's Pickpocket'' (Le Voleur de Maigret; April 1967) *''Maigret Takes the Waters'' / Maigret in Vichy (Maigret à Vichy; January 1968) *''Maigret Hesitates'' (Maigret hésite; written 24-30 January 1968) *''Maigret's Boyhood Friend'' (L'Ami d'enfance de Maigret; November 1968) *''Maigret and the Killer'' (Maigret et le Tueur; October 1969) *''Maigret and the Wine Merchant'' (Maigret et le Marchand de vin; February 1970) *''Maigret and the Madwoman'' (La Folle de Maigret; November 1970) *''Maigret and the Loner'' (Maigret et l'Homme tout seul; May 1971) *''Maigret and the Flea'' / Maigret and the Informer (Maigret et l'Indicateur; October 1971) *''Maigret and Monsieur Charles'' (Maigret et Monsieur Charles; July 1972) Short Stories *''Two Bodies on a Barge'' (La Péniche aux deux pendus; 1 November 1936) *''The Mysterious Affair in the Boulevard Beaumarchais'' (L'Affaire du Boulevard Beaumarchais; 25 October 1936) *''The Open Window'' (La Fenêtre ouverte; 8 November 1936) *''Mr. Monday'' (Monsieur Lundi; 20 December 1936) *''Jeumont: 51 Minutes' Wait'' / Jeumont, 51 Minutes' Stop! (Jeumont, 51 minutes d'arrêt; 1944) *''Death Penalty'' (Peine de mort; 15 November 1936) *''Death of a Woodlander'' (Les Larmes de bougie; 22 November 1936) *''In the Rue Pigalle'' (Rue Pigalle; 29 November 1936) *''Maigret's Mistake'' (Une erreur de Maigret; 3 January 1937) *''Madame Maigret's Admirer'' (L'Amoureux de Madame Maigret; 28 July 1939) *''The Old Lady of Bayeux'' (La Vieille Dame de Bayeux; 3 February 1939) *''The Drowned Men's Inn'' (L'Auberge aux noyés; 11 November 1938) *''Stan the Killer'' (Stan le tueur; 23 December 1938) *''At the Étoile du Nord'' (L'Étoile du Nord; 30 September 1938) *''Storm in the Channel'' (Tempête sur la Manche; 20 May 1938) *''Mademoiselle Berthe and her Lover'' (Mademoiselle Berthe et son amant; 29 April 1938) *''The Three Daughters of the Lawyer'' (Le Notaire de Châteauneuf; 17 June 1938) *''The Unlikely M. Owen'' (L'Improbable Monsieur Owen; 15 July 1938 officially untranslated) *''The Group at the Grand Café'' (Ceux du Grand-Café; 12 August 1938 officially untranslated) *''Death Threats'' (Menaces de mort; written 8 March-12 April 1942) *''Maigret's Pipe'' (La Pipe de Maigret; July 1947) *''The Evidence of the Altar-Boy'' (Le Témoignage de l'enfant de chœur; written 28 April 1946) *''The Most Obstinate Customer in the World'' (Le Client le plus obstiné du monde; written 2 May 1946) *''Maigret and the Surly Inspector'' (Maigret et l'Inspecteur malgracieux; written 5 May 1946) *''Death of a Nobody'' (On ne tue pas les pauvres types; written 15 August 1946) *''Maigret's Christmas'' (Un Noël de Maigret; written May 1950) Trivia *Inspector Juzo Megure from Detective Conan (as well as the two crossovers) was inspired by Jules Maigret. Maigret can be translated as Megure. *In the English subtitles on Crunchyroll, the character was named as Inspector Magrey due to either copyright reasons or translation issues. Some subtitles render his name as Mangret. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Fictional characters from the real world